The Dissimulator's Remorse
by Cherry Jade
Summary: Companion fiction to N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i's Pinocchio. When you've become vindictive, you become blind to the impending karma. SasuNaru


**A/N**: I thought that I would write something a bit different. Hope you all like. I do have permission from the author because I know her personally. If you haven't read **Pinocchio,** then please do before reading this fic because it will make more sense if you do. This the **AFTERMATH**, not a **SEQUEL**!

**Summary**: Companion fiction to _N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i__'s_ **Pinocchio**. When you've become vindictive, you become blind to the impending karma. SasuNaru

**Warnings**: Angst and Revenge.

**Disclaimer**: "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I own one thing in this world. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. I dare anyone to come and take him from me."

* * *

><p>The <strong>Dissimulator's<strong> _**Remorse**_

_**June 22, 2011**_

_By:_ Cherry Jade

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>__**-**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" <em>

"_Haruno, this is Uchiha." _

_Sakura gasped, excitedly. Her Sasuke-kun was calling her. He probably was going to ask her on a date. Finally. "What did you want to talk about, Sasuke-kun?" She gushed. The pink haired woman took a lock of her hair and began to twirl it with a smile. _

"_I want to talk about Naruto." _

_The smiled vanished from her face. "Naruto?" _

_She heard the man of her dreams chuckle. "Yes, Naruto. I want to tell you how even though you like me; I fucked him after you turned him down last night." _

_Her hand dropped from her hair. Sakura must've heard wrong. Sasuke-kun and Naruto had sex? "He was real good, Haruno. Tight. As. **Fuck**. It was like he never wanted me to leave. He moaned my name __**so**__ sweetly. Did you know that __**he**__ asked me to fuck him? God, I'll never forget last night." Sasuke growled into the phone, enjoying the memory. _

_The pink haired woman felt tears welled up in her eyes. How could Naruto do this to her? _

_All because she turned him down? _

"_He didn't really even like you; he was __**just**__ confused about his feelings for me, Haruno. That's the only reason he even proposed to you in the first place." _

_A sob escaped her. The pain was overwhelming. To know that the man she loved with her whole heart had __**sex**__ with the man that she turned down so harshly yesterday. "Well, I just thought you should know. Bye."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>__** Flashback**__**-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>__**-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later in the day…<strong>_

_Sakura's phone rang again. Not looking at her phone's caller id, she answered. "Hello?" Her voice raspy from crying. _

"_Sakura?" It was Naruto. That bastard. Why the fuck was he calling her? _

"_Look here__-__"_

"_No, you __**look**__. I had __**sex**__ with the man you chose over me! And you know what, it felt so fucking __**good**__. Do you know that all I had to do was kiss him back to get him to fuck me? __**Hmm?**__ He was so gentle Sakura and __**God**__! He's good with his hands!" Naruto yelled into the phone. _

_For the second time that day, Sakura cried. She never expected Naruto to admit it so casually. She must've made him so angry yesterday when she told him about how she wanted Sasuke. But that gave him no right to her like that. She didn't even bother wiping the tears from her face. _

"_Do you know why he __**fucked**__ me so good, Sakura? __**Because he has feelings for me.**__ He cares about me so much. Sasuke would give me whatever I want. He gave me the opportunity to hurt you. Just like you hurt me yesterday. This is your entire fault. You __**caused**__ this. I just wanted you to know that." _

_The phone cut off and she knew that Naruto hung up. Sakura put the phone down on the desk and crumbled into a ball on the bed. She cried for the rest of the day and well into the night. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>__** Flashback**__**-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto opened the door to his apartment and locked the door behind him. Class was exhausting today. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.<p>

He turned the light on and was startled to find Sasuke sitting on his couch. He was sitting in his living room with the lights off. Naruto knew Sasuke did that when he was enraged. Sasuke didn't go to class today it looked like. The Uchiha turned to look at him and suddenly the blonde became very nervous.

Sasuke looked dangerous, unhinged even. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

A dark look crossed the handsome Uchiha's face before it slip back under his usual mask. "The police didn't have enough to hold me."

There was something foreboding in Sasuke's voice. Naruto refused to move away from the door. "But that doesn't explain why you're here in my apartment."

The tall man stood and stalked towards Naruto slowly, like a predator.

Sasuke's eyes were scaring Naruto. They were so closed off. There was no light behind those dark gray eyes. Sasuke answered his question with a question. "Why did you tell the police that I raped you?"

The blonde looked toward floor, taking his eyes off Sasuke. "I-I…" He knew why he did it.

_Revenge against Sakura for not choosing him. _

_Revenge against Sasuke for being so fucking perfect, for having Sakura's affections. _

But he couldn't tell his best friend any of that. He didn't know how.

"Sasuke, I…" While Naruto had been thinking, the Uchiha stopped in front of the blonde to watch him closely. Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, but his mouth didn't move again. They stood in silence for a moment.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Naruto." Then Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor. The blonde didn't expect to see the Uchiha shirtless in such a short amount of time.

"W-What are you _d-doing_?" Naruto asked, his voice perturbed. His nerves making a weird feeling pool in his stomach.

Something bad was going to happen.

A dark snigger escaped Sasuke, "It doesn't matter anymore why you lied to the cops. But," Sasuke placed two hands on the wall blocking the blonde's escape, he leaned his head down to Naruto's small ear to whisper, "if you wanted to me to _rape_ you, all you had to was ask. Though if you go to the cops _this_ time, _no_ _one will believe you_."

Naruto froze. He titled his head up to look at _his_ Sasuke's face.

A smirk making those lips look cruel.

Dark gray eyes shining maliciously.

His best friend was serious.

Uchiha Sasuke was fucking serious. He had to get out of here! Now! "No-"

Sasuke covered his mouth harshly and dragged him to floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There now **Pinocchio** is complete. Thanks for reading. Check out **N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i**'s stories if wanna read more stuff by her. For those who read **Love Deeper**: Chapter is on its way soon.

_Love, _

_Cherry Jade _

Brought to you by:

**Cherry Jade/****N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i**** Production©**

_**In association with SasuNaru INC. ™**_


End file.
